Per Omne Tempus
by hp.die.hard
Summary: Hermione finds herself stuck in a situation she never thought she would have to deal with so young. Can her new husband tame the spitfire and deal with the emotional wreck that is Hermione Granger? Marriage law fic. HG/CW, HP/GW
1. The One with Life Changing News

A/N

Marriage Law, slightly AU

This story is mostly compliant with the books. Differences include; Sirius never died at the Department of Mysteries, Snape did not kill Dumbledore and is still on the side of the Order, they have not yet found all of the Horcruxes, but did go on the hunt for a while. As you will see below, the day at Malfoy Manor did happen. I have not yet decided on a pairing or on how compliant the rest of the story will be. There has been no final battle yet – it is to come.

**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, or some of the plot; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. What would we have done without her?**

A/N

_The One with Life Changing News_

Her world was changing. There was no denying that. No one would look directly at her, no one wanted to be the first to tell her how bad it was going to get. All she knew was that the Ministry had passed some new law in an attempt to regulate muggle-borns and she would find out the details at the Order meeting tonight. She wasn't sure why the Order couldn't hide her at a safe house – take her away until the ministry gave up on their new-fangled idea for monitoring her, and people like her. She supposed they had their reasons but she wouldn't submit to being tracked by the Ministry...not without a fight.

"Hermione? Are you up here?" Hermione could hear Harry calling to her from the staircase. He was probably going to inform her that lunch was ready, as if she could eat at a time like this. It was the last thing she felt like doing.

"I'm not hungry!" She replied, closing her eyes and leaning back against the headboard of the bed she was occupying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She heard knocking at the door, and then Harry poked his head in.

"That's not why I was calling," He looked worried, "There is someone from the ministry here to see you. I think it would be best if you came downstairs."

Hermione looked up at her best friend sharply, "Were we expecting someone?" She asked worriedly. Hermione was not aware of any visit, and she still had no clue what to expect from the Ministry, "Is it safe?"

"They know you're here. Tracked your magic. The only Order member here right now is Bill Weasley, he left when the Ministry worker showed up - went to get Dumbledore. We are supposed to keep the guy talking until they get back." Harry explained all of this in a whisper, nodding her head towards the staircase and silently asking her to follow him.

Hermione stood and followed her friend from the room. She felt very apprehensive about this, wishing the Order had filled her in sooner about the goings on at the Ministry.

"Ah good, Ms. Granger," the Ministry worker walked over to where she stood on the last step, "My name is Bartholomew Batten, I am here to perform your official interview and ensure you don't try anything to avoid the next few days." As he spoke, he quickly clasped a white band around Hermione's wrist. She was so distracted by him talking about an interview that she didn't notice until it was too late.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, tugging at the band and trying to remove it, "What have you done to me?" She frantically tried to remove it, only to find it let off little shocks and got tighter and tighter as she struggled. Harry grabbed at her hands and held them still,

"Relax Hermione, this isn't helping, Dumbledore will fix it when he gets here. Let's just go sit down." He whispered slowly and quietly in her ear, leading her into the sitting room across from the staircase and sitting down next to her on the couch.

Hermione was panicking inside. How did she get so distracted as to not notice him putting this on her? What happened to her CONSTANT VIGILANCE, she was supposed to have learnt from Moody? She was so busy beating herself up that she completely missed everything the Ministry worker had said since she sat down. So absorbed in examining the band around her wrist, she didn't come out of her musings until Harry squeezed her hand that was still resting in his.

"As I was saying Miss Granger, I have many questions to ask you, and many more visits to make after yours. If we could have some privacy, we will be moving this right along." Batten looked pointedly at Harry.

"You can ask me anything, Harry is not leaving." Hermione stated, her tone leaving little if any room for argument.

"Very well," Batten pulled out something that resembled the quills Rita Skeeter was quite fond of and spoke quickly, "Please state your full name, age, House at Hogwarts, and type of wand you carry for the record."

"Hermione Jane Granger. 17. Gryffindor. Vine wood, dragon heartstring, 10 ¾ inches."

"Excellent. Are you currently in a relationship?"

"How is that any of your business?" Hermione asked her voice high-pitched and angry.

"Answer the question please." Batten replied in a bored tone.

At that moment, the fireplace roared with green flames and out walked Bill Weasley. He looked quickly to her wrist, sighed heavily and moved out of the way of the fireplace. A moment later Dumbledore came through, and his immediate action upon seeing Batten was to look at her wrist as well. Upon seeing the band, he too sighed heavily and turned to Batten.

"I would like a minute to speak with Miss Granger before you continue your interview." Dumbledore stated looking at Batten evenly.

"Well I'm not sure..." Batten began but was interrupted by Bill, who put a hand on Batten's shoulder and led him from the room muttering something about Butter Beer.

"Hermione my dear, it is best if you let me explain before you ask any questions." Dumbledore said tiredly as he saw her opening her mouth to speak. "It is unfortunate that Mr. Batten arrived before we had the chance to explain things at the meeting tonight. He has placed a binding band on your wrist, it will remain there until you comply with the new law the Ministry has put in place. Unfortunately, now that the band is on, there is really nothing we can do to avoid compliance. I must ask that you answer all of Mr. Batten's questions truthfully. In the meantime, Bill and I will gather the rest of the order. I think we should begin our meeting early tonight, don't you?"

Hermione was a little dazed and so she simply nodded. Not sure what to ask first or even if Dumbledore would have the answers to the questions.

"Good girl. Harry is welcome to stay while you finish your interview, but I warn you dear, the questions will be very personal." Dumbledore rose from his seat as he spoke.

"It's fine..." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand tightly.

Batten came back into the room, looking slightly more cheerful than before and sat down across from the two teens once more.

"If you would be so kind as to answer my previous question, Miss Granger," Batten prompted.

"No." She said in a small voice.

"Have you previously been in a relationship?"

"Once."

"Was this man a pureblood wizard?"

"Yes."

"His name?"

"Viktor Krum." Hermione looked puzzled. After she has said Krum's name, Batten had pulled a register out of his bag, and frowned, muttering something about that not being an option as he placed the register back in his bag.

"Very well. Does your virginity remain intact?"

"Hey!" Harry shouted, jumping up angrily, "That is surely not a question on your list!"

"It certainly is." Batten argued, standing as well, "I must ask that you leave if you will not remain quiet."

"Harry, maybe you should go down to the kitchen and wait there. I'm sure there aren't too many questions left." Hermione looked pleadingly at him. Harry did as she asked, wondering why she would no longer want him there after she had been so adamant about him staying before.

"Answer the question please." Batten was once again sitting, looking as though no disturbance had occurred.

"No..."

"Who was your partner?"

"I...I...I can't say." Hermione mumbled looking down at the floor, tears in her eyes.

"I need a name Miss Granger."

"I don't have one. It wasn't consensual...it happened when we were being held captive a few months ago...I don't know the name." She answered truthfully, struggling not to cry.

"Very well." Batten began to pack up his things, "Hold out your wrist please."

Hermione did as he asked, watching as he tapped it with his wand. The band turned black immediately and she couldn't help but wonder what the significance of the colours was.

"You have a week or a list will be sent to you from our office. I hope you find one on your one, judging from the colour of your band – our list shouldn't be too extensive." Batten said shortly before turning and leaving Grimmauld Place.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen slowly and very confusedly, sitting quietly at the table when she arrived. She did not understand anything Batten had said at the end of their meeting. The three men in the kitchen decided to let her be until the rest of the Order showed up. The night would be stressful enough without them bothering her now. Hermione barely noticed as people began showing up for a meeting that was sure to change her life. When Tonks came into the room, she ignored everyone else, heading straight for Hermione and wrapping her in a hug.

"You are going to need a friend tonight, and since Ginny can't be here, I will be next to you the whole time." Tonks stated, grabbing Hermione's hand in one of her own. Ginny, who was not of age, was not allowed to attend Order meetings.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered faintly with a ghost of a smile.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order and the room grew silent, "This meeting is held with heavy hearts. The incompetent fools at the Ministry have decided it is necessary to control and track all muggle-born witches and wizards. Underage witches and wizards have been given a less extreme binding band for the time being. They must wear them until they are of age, when they too must comply with the new law. Witches and wizards, who are of age, must marry a pureblood within a month's time."

Dumbledore paused to let the commotion die down. Many people who had arrived for this meeting were unaware of the recent developments. "Within the order, we only have one muggle-born who is not already married, Miss Granger. As you can see, the Ministry came today and placed a binding band on her." As he spoke, he looked down at her wrist and was confused to see the change in colour. "Miss Granger must arrange for her own husband by the end of the week or a list will be sent by the Ministry and she will be obligated to marry one of them."

"There may not be a list." Hermione spoke softly, gripping Tonks' hand tightly.

"What do you mean, dear?" Dumbledore spoke gently, looking from the band to her eyes and back again.

"Well now that you explained the ridiculous marriage law, Batten's words make much more sense. It is highly unlikely I will get a list. What is the punishment for not complying?" Hermione spoke mostly to herself, until she asked her question at the end.

"Azkaban." Arthur Weasley spoke up from his seat around the table.

"Oh." At this news, Hermione turned and buried her head in Tonks' shoulder, crying quietly.

"Miss Granger, I am still confused about why you think there will no list," Dumbledore said, hoping to coax an answer out of her.

"Give her a minute Albus," Molly Weasley spoke up as she placed a cup of tea in front of the crying teen, patting her on the shoulder as she went back to her seat.

Hiccupping, Hermione raised her head, and spoke slowly, "I'm not sure if I can tell this story a second time today, I'm very sorry...I may need more than a minute."

"What story?" Ron said loudly, "Who did you tell it to already?"

"Batten." Hermione said darkly before turning back to Tonks' and beginning to cry again. She knew that Batten was right; no one would want her after what had happened. It startled her to find that the idea of Azkaban didn't scare her as much as the idea of Ron and Harry being left alone.

Dumbledore continued the meeting, hoping Hermione would speak up when she could. The Order discussed other news, trying to avoid staring at Hermione. Tonks was whispering quietly to her, encouraging her to drink her tea and gather her courage.

"I am not pure." Hermione said suddenly, "I never told anyone...but that is why my band was turned black and why Batten says I may not get a list. Apparently blood isn't the only thing dark wizards like to be pure." She had said all of this without looking up from her mug of tea, "Also, my interview was never finished because I was unable to provide Batten with information he needed."

"What information?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say."

"It is important we know everything." Dumbledore looked at her, trying to apologize with his eyes.

"She obviously didn't want the whole world knowing _Vicky _took her virginity. So she kept it to herself." Spat Ron, angrily glaring at Hermione.

"Ron, let's not do this now," Harry pleaded.

"Miss Granger, was that the reason?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Hermione simply shook her head. Not sure she could admit to a room full of people something that she could barely admit to herself. She felt Tonks rubbing her back softly and felt so appreciative for the older witch and how close they had gotten in recent months. The two of them, along with Ginny, were almost always together these days.

"I need you to tell us." Dumbledore repeated.

"Batten needed a name...but...it happened..." Hermione kept pausing to draw deep, shuddering breaths, trying very hard not to cry again, "the night at...M-m-m-malfoy manor. I didn't have a name to give." She managed to get that all out before she began to sob and the rest of the room broke out into chaos. An unfamiliar hand grabbed at her own and she jumped, letting out a small squeal.

"It's just me," Sirius tried to calm her down but she moved closer to Tonks looked for solace in a female friend, shaking her head as she went. Since the night at the manor, Hermione had been pretty good at hiding how uncomfortable males made her. Harry and Ron no longer bothered her, as they had spent so much time together on their hunt for the horcruxes but if any other male touched her, she tended to panic. The night had already been stressful and hiding her discomfort seemed like too much to ask at this point, so she simply curled into a ball on her chair and wept.

If Sirius was hurt by her rejection, he didn't let it show, instead going back to seat and staring pensively at the wall. It was almost half an hour before Dumbledore could get most of the room to settle down, and the only remaining noise was Hermione's quiet whimpers and Tonks' quiet reassurance.

"Miss Granger will not be going to Azkaban. This is simply not an option." Dumbledore began to speak.

What happened next surprised Hermione so much, she would have sworn she was imagining it.

"I'll marry you, Hermione." Charlie Weasley was the first to offer, standing up from his seat.

"As would I." Sirius offered his own hand in marriage, standing as well.

Slowly, all the unmarried pureblood wizards stood proudly from their chairs all offering the same thing.

"Don't want to be left out, do we Gred?"

"Of course not, Forge! We'd be happy to do it!"

With that the Weasley twins, stood and smiled at Hermione who was looking around the table in disbelief.

In an unsteady voice Hermione finally spoke, "Remus I think you had better sit down or you may cost me one of my good friends." The table looked and saw Tonks' fierce glare towards Remus as he stood with the rest of the men. Everyone broke out into unsure laughter as Remus sat down sheepishly.

"I don't know that I can let any of you give up your freedom for me..." Hermione spoke slowly, looking at all of the Weasley boys, Sirius, Kingsley, Neville, and 7 others she didn't even know the names of.

"I should mention more about this law before you all dive into this," Dumbledore said gravely, looking proud that the men had all offered so kindly, "There are very specific rules attached to this marriage. The first being, you have 29 days from the time you are bound to find a husband. Once you are married, the marriage must be consummated within one week. You must also have children within 3 years, live in a marital home, and there will be monthly visits from a Ministry aide."

Hermione who could barely be touched by a guy froze at the mention of the word consummate, and looked worriedly at Tonks who smiled supportively. "I'm not going to marry anyone who I've never said more than hello to, and if any of you have reconsidered I won't hold it against you." Hermione stated, watching as the 7 men she didn't know sat down hurriedly. Percy quickly joined, stating he would be unable to think of her as anything but a sister.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Sirius, Kingsley and Neville all remained standing, quite sure that they would be willing to be her future husband.

Looking sadly at Neville, she spoke in a voice so quiet many people in the room almost missed it, "I'm so sorry Neville, thank you so much...but it can't be you. It just can't." Poor Neville looked very confused as he sat back down, not sure why Hermione would have such an aversion to it being him.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there any reason I should pick one of these men over the others? I really don't think I can choose."

"I think, Miss Granger, it would be best if you spent some time with each of them over the next few days, including Mr. Longbottom and got to know them a bit better. This may make your decision easier." Dumbledore seemed to have a twinkle back in his eye that led some in the room to think he already knew who Hermione would pick.

"Sure, I guess that makes sense. We can figure that all out tomorrow...I think I need to get some sleep." Hermione left the room hurriedly, going up to her room.

A/N

I hope this chapter didn't confuse you all too much. The next chapter, entitled "The One with the Seven Suitors" will be Hermione spending time with each of her potential husbands it will be up in a week. There will be weekly updates for this story, always on a Thursday.

Please Review.

A/N


	2. The One with the Seven Suitors

**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, or some of the plot; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. What would we have done without her?**

**Early chapter because I am so amazed with the number of people who have put this story on their alert list Enjoy.**

_The One with the Seven Suitors_

_Ron_

"This is silly." Hermione said, laughing at Ron as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm simply trying to be a gentleman. Wouldn't want you to pass me over for one of the lesser looking brothers." Ron smiled jokingly, watching as she smiled back uncomfortably.

"We both know I will probably end up picking you...but after they all offered so kindly, it is only fair I give them a chance to woo me." Hermione shrugged, "Besides, you and I had agreed months ago that we should just be friends."

"Regardless, I have to be the best choice. Anyway, I get you until 3 o'clock right? Then you have to go gallivanting off with Neville." Ron jousted, opening the door to Grimmauld Place, and apparating the two of them to Diagon Alley.

"I'm not looking forward to that, after last night," Hermione sighed, "But I can't marry him Ron – I just can't."

"That doesn't make sense to me but sure. Let's go get some ice cream, and then I will allow you to drag me around Flourish and Blotts for the rest of the afternoon." Ron nudged her gently and led her down the small, crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

Hours later, they were standing on the front stoop of Grimmauld Place, pockets full of shrunken books Hermione has purchased while they were out. She had snuck a few more adult titles in while Ron wasn't looking, hoping they would help settle her nerves about consummating a marriage in a month's time. She was distractedly looking around the empty street as she tried to avoid going back inside to meet Neville for their date.

"We should probably head in." Ron reminded gently, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "I probably shouldn't ask this...but why not Neville? Other than me, he is closest to your age and he has always been nice."

"Ron, I... It's hard to... I just don't..." Hermione shrugged not feeling up to voicing her thoughts at the moment.

"It's okay 'Mione. Don't worry about it." Ron pulled her into a hug, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Ron?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Kiss me."

Ron looked into her eyes searching for signs of discomfort before he slowly lowered his lips to hers. It was a short, sweet kiss and it made them both feel slightly uncomfortable. They pulled apart and looked at each other before laughing loudly.

"I guess I'll end up with one of the less handsome brothers after all." Hermione smiled jokingly as Ron ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I would do anything for you...but that was kind of like what I would imagine kissing Ginny would be like...god forbid we had to do anything else." Rob shuddered at the thought alone.

"I was just thinking how good of a brother you are Ron. Don't be sorry. Let's go inside, I need to get this over with." Hermione braced herself, before pulling open the door to Number 12 with a sigh.

_Neville_

Hermione stood outside the drawing room for what felt like ages. Trying to gather the courage to explain to Neville why this just couldn't work. She had told Ginny and Tonks last night, and broke down over how good of a friend Neville was and how upset this was bound to make him. Taking a deep breath and gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she opened the door and walked in. Neville stood and made his way over to her, attempting to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug but found himself facing the dangerous end of Hermione's wand.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, stepping back until he hit the couch, "It's just me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just such a wreck lately Neville...I really need to explain some things to you."

"Sure Hermione. I just want you to know I could be a great husband, and I wouldn't mind being married to you – but if you have your reasons I understand. Don't be worried about me, I can petition someone else." Neville said all of this in one breath, sighing heavily when he was finished and looking to her for a reaction.

"God I wish it could be you," Hermione gave him a small smile, "Ron's too much like a brother and its going to be so awkward with everyone else but I just can't." She shook her head sadly, trying to gain more strength before continuing.

"How about some tea?" Neville offered, conjuring a small tea service on the table before them.

"Thanks," Hermione absent-mindedly stirred sugar into her tea before speaking softly, unsure if Neville could even hear her, "I can barely stand to be touched by a man...a simple gesture makes me so very uncomfortable...this is going to make the whole marriage thing almost unbearable to begin with but you...you just...youlooklikehimsomuch." She rushed the last bit of her impromptu speech, hoping he would miss it. It appeared he hadn't.

"Oh. Well I guess that would make things difficult then..." Neville trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry Neville, I know it isn't your fault and I wish I could do something about it but I can't simply make these feelings go away in a month...I just can't." Hermione began to cry quietly, her shoulders shaking and causing her to almost drug her cup of tea.

"It's not your fault anymore than it is mine Hermione. Don't be sorry...let me go get someone for you. See you at the next meeting." Neville hurried from the room, trying to remember where Ginny's room was when he bumped into Tonks on the stairs, "Hermione is in the drawing room, you may want to see to her," He shrugged before hurrying from Headquarters altogether.

_Kingsley_

Hermione was to meet Kingsley for breakfast early this morning. Her sleep last night had been fitful at best, but she supposed it could have been worse. Tonks had spent much of the evening comforting her, and rescheduling her date with Sirius until tomorrow night. This meant Hermione had to fit three dates in today and tomorrow. She had decided on breakfast with Kingsley because it was decidedly less date-like. Stepping carefully onto the front step of Grimmauld Place, Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and told Tom she was there to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tom led Hermione to a private dining room, and told her to head on in, Kingsley was expecting her.

"Hello Kingsley." Hermione smiled weakly as she made her way into the room. Noticing that there were flowers on the table, and breakfast was set out for two, "This looks nice."

"Hermione." Kingsley acknowledged. She knew at once, it wasn't going to be him...it was too strange. The auror was nice enough but had a gruff personality and never seemed to offer friendship to anybody but Remus.

"I hope your trip was safe." He continued, as Hermione sat down at the table, smelling the sunflowers and daisies he had arranged for her. He knew that this was a formality; Miss Granger would most likely be more comfortable marrying a Weasley or even Sirius. Someone closer to the family but he had felt a responsibility to offer, just as Remus had.

"It was. Ever since the wards were extended around Grimmauld Place, apparating has been a mighty convenient way to travel." Their conversation was stilted and awkward. Hermione sighed heavily before beginning to put some food on her plate...causing Kingsley to follow suit and begin to eat as well.

"Hermione I want you to know, if you choose me you will be safe. I would stop at nothing to protect you...and I have a family ring for you. It isn't much but I want you to feel comfortable in your decision and every bride deserves a ring." He had spoken so suddenly and after such a long silence that Hermione had jumped. For the first time in days, she had a genuine smile on her face.

"You don't know what that means to me Kingsley...I appreciate it so much, and I'm truly considering every option." Hermione struggled to voice her thoughts, not sure how to properly convey what she had on her mind.

"Won't it be Ron?"

"I don't think so," Hermione shrugged, "too much like a brother I believe."

"Ahhh..." No more words were spoken throughout breakfast, the two preferred to enjoy a comfortable companionship instead of attempting to make small talk that neither of them was interested in.

As they finished and stood, moving towards the door, Hermione found the need to gather her Gryffindor courage once more. Not believing what she was about to ask the auror for, she turned to him suddenly and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sort of...trying this with everyone...you don't mind do you?" Hermione said this all as quickly as she could between stutters before standing on her tip toes and planting a small kiss on his lips. Kingsley brought a hand to her cheek and held her in place for moment, deepening the kiss slightly before drawing back and kissing her on the forehead.

"Did it help you decide?" He asked patiently as she stood there slightly bewildered.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that made it worse." With an odd little smile she gave him a brief hug, thanked him for a wonderful breakfast and left, her step a little lighter than it had been on her way into the Leaky Cauldron.

_Fred/George_

Hermione made her way into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, counting bricks and making her way into the magical world of Diagon Alley. It felt strange to be here again, after yesterday, since she didn't normally make such frequent trips but the twins had requested they meet her at their shop, and so that is what she was doing. She had tried to make the twins meet her separately, it's not like she could marry both of them. Of course, the twins spoke in circles until Hermione was so confused she agreed to meet them together. As she walked, Hermione reflected on her visit with Kingsley, surprised to note that if she initiated a kiss, she felt slightly more comfortable with the idea. Touching a guy in general still made her nervous, but at this point she wasn't sure if it was trauma or simply the situation they were all in. Minutes later Hermione arrived; it was quite a surprise to see the store, alive and bustling despite the hard times of the world. She supposed to twins had been right all along, despite what the Weasley matriarch said – people needed the laughter in this time of darkness.

"Hello Hermione." Fred greeted her cheerfully as she walked into the store, making his way towards her through the crowds.

"Fred." She smiled congenially, walking with him towards the back of the store, where George stood talking to two women in orange aprons.

"Our dearest date has arrived I see." George was smiling as he took in the sight of Hermione.

"Yes she has arrived..."

"Seems a bit brighter than..."

"When we saw her last!" The twins spoke in their usual manner, getting a small laugh from Hermione.

Hermione was introduced to the two salespeople Fred and George had hired, informed that they would be looking after the shop while the twins and her went out...and then ushered along into the depths of Diagon Alley to begin their date.

"We would like to..."

"Escort you to a picnic..."

"For lunch you see...as being..."

"Married to one of us..."

"You'll have to see the other lots." The twins explained their reasoning for the group date as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron to head into muggle London.

"That makes sense I suppose, but I would like to spend time with each of you alone as well." Hermione asked, trying not to make it seem like she was going to be comparing notes between the two of them.

"Or course, I shall escort you for a few hours after the picnic." Fred smiled.

"And then he shall drop you back here at our apartment, and I shall entertain you from there." George also smiled.

Hermione could tell they were trying hard to make her more comfortable with the situation. She believed the last thing they wanted was for her to be a wreck like she was last time they saw her. Thinking of that night, she twisted her band and jumped when it shocked her painfully. The twins tried their best to ignore this, simply leading the way to a quiet park in muggle London. The trio spent the hours before lunch laughing and enjoying each other's company. Hermione realized that each of her...suitors (the word sounded strange to even think)...offered her different things. Kingsley offered her unfailing protection and apparently a wee bit of chemistry whereas the twins offered her a smile and companionship she would be hard pressed to pass up.

After lunch, George took his leave, going back to work at the shop while he waited her his turn to escort the lovely lady around town. His words, not hers. Fred was taking her to see a film at the cinema and then for ice cream so they could talk. When they arrived at the cinema and Hermione saw the movie that was playing, she looked questioningly at Fred, a huge smile on her face.

"Harry said it was your favourite." Fred rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably, nodding his head at the poster for Casablanca.

"It is," Hermione smiled, giving Fred a brief one-armed hug before making her way to the counter, "Two for Casablanca please." But Fred beat her to the punch, handing the clerk the right amount of pounds before Hermione had finished opening her wallet.

"My treat Hermione." Fred smiled, leading the way into the theatre. When the movie was finished and Hermione sat eating mint chip ice cream with Fred, she knew already that if she were to pick a twin – it would be him. He provided a fun friendship, making her laugh but not being too rambunctious and he seemed quick to pick up on her subtle mood changes. George was fun to be around, something she would get to experience during the day, but doubted she could keep up with him all the time.

"I'll be good to you Hermione. That's all I'm gunna say on the subject. So you keep that in mind." Fred said this quietly as they stopped out front of the twin's apartment.

"I know Fred, I know." Hermione seemed to consider this statement very carefully before she licked her lips carefully and leaned forward to kiss Fred quickly on the lips. It was brief but Hermione felt a small spark as she pulled away slowly. Smiling a small smile at Fred, Hermione turned to go into the apartment, "Thank you for everything."

That was a loaded thank you, both Fred and Hermione knew it but the latter didn't have too much time to dwell on that as she entered the apartment and saw a sight she almost wished she hadn't. She may have to re-evaluate her choice between the twins. George had clearly not been expecting her; he had just walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. He was gorgeous, abs like you wouldn't believe and his arms looked like they could certainly keep her warm on a long winter's night. Hermione blushed as she thought this, clearing her throat to alert George to her presence.

"Oh hello Hermione. Just give me a quick moment and I will be right with you." George slipped into his room, smiling brightly. He didn't seem to care that she had seen him almost completely starkers. When he emerged from his room, she made her way straight over to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth – not at all surprised when he made a squeak of shock before bringing his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in closely. Things were growing great and they seemed to have amazing chemistry until George made one wrong move. He slid one hand down to grip Hermione's hip and she flinched. Jumping away from him so quickly, he barely realized she was gone until he saw her huddled against a wall shivering.

"Oh shite. Now I've done it, I'm so sorry Hermione." George made his way to sit next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder but that only seemed to make it worse. So he sat there, telling stories about his Hogwarts pranks and jokes, and tales of their new products until she calmed down some and began sharing her own stories. They joked and talked until late into the evening, but Hermione knew George would not be her choice. Her hip still tingled – and not in a good way from where he had touched her. But it wasn't just that, she had been right about him. He was all play and no work and to Hermione that was worse than the other way around. He had apparated with her to Grimmauld Place and walked her inside before saying goodnight. She had smiled at him but he could tell it was forced. Her choice was now between five.

_Bill_

Bill Weasley was dreading the date he had to go on this morning. Not because his date was anything other than lovely but simply because she was not the girl he was hoping to marry. Offering to help had never really been a choice, simply something he had to do...but now he wasn't so sure. She had plenty of others willing to be her husband until the law was revoked, why did Bill have to give up Fleur? It didn't seem fair.

"Hi Bill." Hermione sat next to him on the couch, pulling her feet up to tuck underneath her. She was smiling; it was nice to see that after all she had been through.

"Hi." Bill smiled sweetly at her, nodding before beginning to stand.

"No don't!" Hermione said, holding her hand out as if to stop him from leaving, "let's just stay here and talk, I have something to say."

"Alright," Bill said agreeably, sitting back down, very curious about what Hermione could possibly have to say to him right now.

"I had a long chat with Ginny last night. And I don't want you to be angry with her, I appreciate very much that she came to me. Your other brothers, Sirius and Kingsley are quite enough Bill, I'm actually feeling quite spoiled with considering the circumstances," she smiled wryly before continuing, "you don't need to give up your happiness for me."

"Hermione, I..."

"Nonsense. I won't have you arguing with me Bill Weasley. I'm sure I've seemed a bit cowardly and weak running around here crying for the past few days but I'm quite the opposite – you don't want to fight me."

"You're right I don't. No one thinks your weak Hermione, least of all us Weasleys. You went through something terrible; if you weren't so skittish we would think something was wrong." Bill reached out as if to touch her shoulder but changed his mind, running his hand through his hair instead.

"Thank you Bill. Now, run on back to Fleur and tell her I'm sorry you even had to offer. I expect the two of you will be married next, hmm?" She raised her eyebrows as if daring him to question her. He didn't. The eldest Weasley brother simply stood and made his way to the fireplace. Smiling kindly at her before flooing, the name he called was not one she recognized and Hermione assumed he was heading to see Fleur just like she'd asked him too. It was nice to hear what Bill thought, even though she couldn't be assured everyone agreed with him. It was comforting all the same. Standing slowly, Hermione made her way upstairs to fix herself up before her next 'date'.

_Charlie_

This was the date Hermione was the most unsure of. In her mind she had already made pro and con lists for all of her potential husbands and Charlie had a few glaring pros in his favour that made Hermione hope it went well. He lived on the dragon reserve in Romania, somewhere hidden and well-protected and she knew that could only be a good thing. He was a Weasley, and Hermione would love to be a part of the Weasley family. He was also very good looking – rugged and handsome, absolutely drool-worthy. Unfortunately, he was the Weasley she knew the least about. They had never had the opportunity to spend much time together, and Hermione was unsure as to why he had offered so resolutely to be her husband. After all, he had offered first.

Charlie Weasley walked up the street towards Grimmauld Place with a small smile on his face. His plan for their date was to simply take her to his flat where they could be alone and talk. He wanted to get to know her better and was sure she would appreciate getting to know him. They had never spent an inordinate amount of time together, but she was a gorgeous young witch and Charlie would be happy to spend the rest of his life married to a spitfire like her. As he approached Grimmauld Place and let himself in to the entry way, he couldn't help wondering if Hermione would pick him, or someone she knew better like Ron, or one of the twins.

"Hello Charlie." Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was Hermione, looking resigned but not altogether miserable at the prospect of spending time with him.

"Hermione," Charlie nodded, "I thought we could floo over to my place in Romania if that's alright with you. I'd like to show you around the reserve."

"That actually sounds quite nice...but I do need to be back here tonight, I have another...date...with Sirius." She sounded quite uncomfortable as she mentioned this and shrugged awkwardly.

"No worries, we shouldn't be gone too long." Charlie led her towards the fire place and informed her that his flat was called 'The Hovel' and they took turns flooing to his place.

"That's a nice homage to your parent's place Charlie." Hermione said as she looked around his flat curiously.

"You...but...I guess I shouldn't be surprised, they do call you the brightest witch of your age." Charlie laughed. Hovel was another word for Burrow, and Hermione had taken all of a minute to realize why he'd called his flat that.

"Come on, there is nothing too interesting to see in here, let me show you outside."

And so, the two walked around the reserve for hours, visiting dragons, stopping to meet some people Charlie worked with. As they walked, they talked about everything and anything that came to their minds. Their favourite colours, his is red and hers is purple; their birthdays, hers is September 19th and his is December 12th; favourite Hogwarts memory, hers being when Harry and Ron rescued her from that ruddy troll and his being the day he made Quidditch captain. They spoke of many things and had quite a nice time just getting to each other. They had made their way back to his place, as it was almost time for Hermione to leave and get back to London when suddenly she turned to him and began to speak very quickly.

"I want to try something and I understand if you don't want to but I really think it will help and if you could please just let me do this I would really appreciate it."

"Try what?" Charlie was puzzled to say the least; they had just walked in the door.

"Just stand still, ok?" Hermione said this as she walked and stopped very close to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and backed them up until he was against the wall. Slowly, she grabbed each of his hands in one of hers and held them firmly but not painfully against the wall and then she kissed him. It was wonderful and sweet and he tasted like peppermint and hot cocoa. After a minute, Hermione felt his tongue against her lips seeking permission and shockingly, she granted it. What felt like ages later when neither of them could breathe and Charlie was beginning to fight to have control of his arms back, Hermione pulled away and stepped a few paces away from him.

"Wow. That was just...wow." Charlie said shocked at what had just happened. He understood why she had taken control of the kiss and wasn't at all bothered by it, just shocked.

"Sorry." Hermione squeaked, nothing like the rather confident girl that had been snogging him just moments ago.

"Don't be. That was ruddy brilliant." Charlie smiled and with that much of the awkwardness passed. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I kinda thought so too." She giggled, brining a hand to touch her lips, "why did you offer?" She suddenly needed to know before she made any further decisions.

Charlie wasn't entirely sure how to answer that...but he had to try, "I wanted to. You need someone, and I've always thought you were cute, and as you got older you became sort of gorgeous and you're a right spitfire...and I just thought, why not?"

"Me? Gorgeous?" Hermione scoffed at this notion, but seemed to accept his answer. She nodded, and moved towards the floo, heading back to London to meet with her last suitor.

_Sirius_

Hermione stepped out of the floo at Number 12, marched straight up the stairs to Sirius' room and knocked on the door. Hearing a gruff 'come in', she opened the door and began to speak.

"Sirius, I really appreciate your offer to marry a silly teenager, and I have always had a little schoolgirl crush on you but I'm afraid I've already chosen and I think of you as more of an uncle. I hope you aren't too upset." Hermione said this all in one breath before daring to look up at him. Shockingly he began to laugh.

"Oh Hermione, I'm ruddy glad you said all of that, I've been trying to think of a chivalrous way to back out of this for days now." Sirius approached her as if to give her a hug but thought better of it and stopped about a foot away from her.

"It's ok. I think I can take it." Hermione smiled and opened her arms, seeing a smile of relief on Sirius' face before he pulled her into a sweet hug. Keeping his hands on her shoulders where they could be deemed as nothing more than platonic, he squeezed tight and released her.

"I'm so glad we're on the same page. Now who did you choose?" Sirius winked at her playfully.

"I haven't even told him yet, so you will just have to wait." Hermione shook her head, and they made their way downstairs to join everyone in the kitchen for dinner.

A/N

AWWWWW. Slightly drama filled, but I thought each of the guys did a nice job with her lol.

Thanks for reading. Review and let me know if you think Hermione should be a dragon keeper or healer at the reserve. Or if you have a completely better suggestion, I'd consider it too. Way ahead in chapters, so the sooner the better, I need a career for her fast!

Next Thursday: _The One with the Big Reveal_

Chapter Four: _The One Where They Tie the Knot_

A/N


	3. The One with the Big Reveal

**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, or some of the plot; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. What would we have done without her?**

**This one goes out to HollyAnne87 - sorry for making you wait :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

_The One with the Big Reveal_

Hermione sat on her bed, staring at a catalogue from Madame Malkin's full of wedding dresses, but she wasn't really seeing the different designs. She was thinking too hard about the decision she had made...unsure if it was the right one and desperately wanting to talk to Tonks or Ginny. Not even sure if they would be able to help...it's not like they understood what she was going through. She closed the catalogue with a heavy sigh and leaned back against the headboard. Hermione closed her eyes and she flitted through each of her dates in her mind...none were horrible. There had actually been some very pleasant surprises.

Ron and she discovered with one short kiss, they were more like siblings. Shockingly, it hadn't upset her too much, she had known for a while now that their relationship was heading in that direction.

Kingsley's intense devotion to her protection as well as his shockingly sweet kiss had been expected and thoroughly unexpected, respectively.

Her 'date' with Neville had not unsurprisingly gone completely awful, but at least she had known it would.

Fred was another pleasant surprise; they got along smashingly, had some wonderful conversation and she could see they would be a great match but there was a slight lack of chemistry.

George had the opposite problem of his brother; the chemistry was undeniable, but he was too passionate and foolhardy, not nearly patient enough to treat Hermione with the care she needed right now.

Bill had been sweet to offer, but she could never steal him from the one he truly loved.

Sirius and she had come to quick understanding that neither of them really wanted to entertain the idea of being married. He had told her later, that her description of uncle had made him quite happy and she could have sworn his eyes were slightly teary as he'd said it.

Charlie...well he had been the best surprise of all. Quite willing to surrender control to her when they had kissed, she had been moved by his willingness to marry her. What had he called her? Gorgeous and a spitfire? She mused in her mind that dealing with her at this time in her life, could be something akin to taming a dragon but with a lot more tears. Perhaps he was the perfect man for the job. Still though, this decision was huge. Wizarding marriages weren't like muggle ones, after consummation it was impossible to get a divorce; and since they were being forced to consummate, whoever she chose was stuck with her. It made this decision so much worse.

Heaving another great sigh, Hermione figured she had better begin to tell the men of her decision. It was such a big deal, she didn't feel right for them to find out at the Order meeting tonight with everyone else. With that thought, she made her way downstairs, intending to floo to the Ministry to inform Kingsley of her decision when she ran right into Tonks.

"Wotcher Hermione." Tonks smiled brightly at the young witch, looking wearily for signs of recent breakdowns.

"'Morning Tonks. I was actually hoping to speak to you...if you have the time." Hermione worried nervously at her bottom lip, and Tonks thought she might actually draw blood if she continued.

"Sure thing, you're actually the reason I'm here. Thought you might want the chance to chat about the 'big reveal' tonight." Tonks used air quotes around the last part of her sentence, heavy sarcasm lining her voice.

"Actually yes, I believe I've chosen Charlie...I think we may be the best fit." Hermione said this nervously, dragging Tonks by the hand to sit down in the drawing room. Tonks had raised an eyebrow at this news but said nothing, allowing Hermione to continue if she wished.

"Ron, Sirius, Neville and Bill all put themselves out of the running for various reasons," Hermione said by way of explanation, "so I really only had to choose between the twins, Kingsley and Charlie. Kingsley was really sweet about the whole thing, and offered to protect me...his kiss was actually..."

"His what?" Tonks practically shrieked at this bit of information, eyes wide with wonderment.

"I kissed him...and Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie." Hermione winced, as if waiting for a harsh reaction from the metamorphmagus. Tonks hair rapidly changed colours as it often did when she was thinking rapidly.

"But Hermione – you've been so...skittish around guys?" Tonks was more puzzled than anything else.

"I've found that as long as I initiate contact it's not so bad. Plus, if I'm in control when we kiss, and they don't make any sudden movements it can be quite lovely."

Tonks couldn't help but laugh as Hermione said this, she didn't want to hurt her feelings but that was one of the funniest ways anyone had ever described snogging.

"And just what is so funny?" Hermione seemed unsure why Tonks was laughing.

"That can't be all that fun."

"Charlie didn't seem to mind when I had him backed against a wall with his hands pinned," Hermione said this, laughing at the look on Tonks' face and then added carefully, "If I'm not in control it tends to end badly...just ask George. Poor boy grabbed my hip and had to deal with an hour of my dreadful sobbing."

"No one expects you to just be ok Hermione." Tonks grabbed her hand and held it between both of her own. "You went through something awful."

"I know. Anyway, if you have no objection to my choice or insight at all, I should be off to tell them."

"It's not my choice to make Hermy, and I know you would have thought through every possible scenario. I think this is for the best, get you out of the thick of things for awhile...with someone who clearly doesn't mind being dominated in the sack." Tonks said all of this with a very straight face but laughed as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Nymphadora Tonks, how dare you!" Hermione affronted, standing quickly and heading to the floo.

"You know better than to call me that." Tonks looked slightly put out.

"Oh really? Does Hermy know better?" Hermione asked with a pointed look.

"Fair point you got there," Tonks stood also, "Come on, I'll take you to the auror department so you can talk with Kingsley."

Her meeting with Kingsley had been cut short, by an emergency within the auror department. They had managed to have a very agreeable conversation in which Hermione said she had appreciated the offer, but couldn't accept his hand in marriage. Kingsley was nothing but understanding, accepting the news graciously with a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. She had just finished telling him that he would find out her future husband along with everyone else at the meeting, when he had been called away. Trying to kill multiple birds with one stone, Hermione had flooed straight from the ministry to WWW in Diagon Alley.

Not looking forward at all to telling the twins her news, she gathered what she had left of her courage and marched into the store. It was shockingly very slow in the store today, but Hermione felt that was for the best.

"Hello George, Fred." Hermione greeted the twins who were standing behind the till towards the back of the store.

"Dearest Hermione! What brings you here?" George asked, careful not to hug her in greeting. He had learnt his lesson last time.

"Not that we aren't delighted to see you of course." Fred smiled.

"Of course we're simply delighted."

"Deliriously delighted!"

"Wonderfully delighted!"

"Outrageously delighted!"

Hermione was laughing by the time the twins had finished but quickly got serious again as she remembered why she was there.

"It's alright Hermione." Fred said suddenly, also a bit more serious.

"What is?" She asked confusedly.

"We're not quite ready to make our duo a trio either." George added.

Hermione wasn't sure how they knew but was certainly grateful that she didn't have to explain. It was much simpler this way.

"You two are each wonderful in your own way but I think I'll be better suited with someone else."

"Understandable."

"Completely agreeable."

"Precisely what was expected."

"Glad we all agree."

Getting a slight headache from the twin's tendency to talk in circles, she decided to bid their leave and hurried quickly from the shop not moments later. This last trip would be the hardest. Knowing Kingsley would quickly pick up where they left off if Charlie had changed his mind, was the only thing that kept Hermione moving as she made her way to the leaky cauldron, intent on flooing to The Hovel to have a hopefully nice conversation.

Charlie Weasley was sitting on the couch in his flat, reading a book when his fireplace roared with green flames. Alerting him that someone was going to be coming through. Not expecting anyone, Charlie became immediately suspicious, jumping to his feet, wand in his hand when out of the fireplace walked Hermione. Sighing, he made his way over to her, smiling at her nervous glance.

"Hello Hermione." Charlie spoke softly, glad that she had decided to come by for a visit even though they would be seeing each other at the meeting tonight.

"I wanted to give you one last chance to change your mind." Hermione leaned forward and kissing him on the cheek before turning and walking a few feet away from him.

"Now why would I do that?" Charlie asked, brow furrowed as if he had just been asked a really difficult question that he didn't know the answer to.

"Don't be silly Charlie, there are lots of reasons."

"I'm not backing out."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then it's you." Hermione looked at her nervously, wringing her hands and biting at her bottom lip.

"Can I ask why?" Charlie inquired, sitting down on the couch, waving his hand in a gesture indicating she should do that same.

"Moving out here to Romania would be safe. You're quite capable of protecting me should anything go wrong. And I just..."

"What?" Charlie spoke softly. Hoping the next reason wasn't as practical and utterly Hermione as the first two.

Hermione closed her eyes, before speaking so softly Charlie almost couldn't hear her, "and I felt something. I wasn't expecting to but I did, and you were so sweet and let me push you up against that wall and..."

"I didn't exactly mind." Charlie shot her a cocky grin, glad that he hadn't been the only one to feel something from their kiss. "I can move back to England if you'd like."

"No! No! Like I said, I'll be safe here. Plus I saw you yesterday, talking about the dragons, I would never ask you to leave. I don't even have a career yet, nothing is interrupted if I move here."

"Alright, when would you like to get hitched?"

"Wow so romantic." Hermione laughed, "Soon I guess...so no one interferes."

Hermione watched as Charlie nodded in agreement, flashing another brilliant smile. They both seemed to be quite alright with this arrangement; perhaps the daft marriage law wasn't such a bad thing after all. Hermione hardly supposed they would have gotten together on their own. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him and with no wall around to ensure she had full control, Hermione had to improvise. She stood, made her way across to where Charlie was sitting and grabbed each of his hands in one of her own. Then she carefully sat, straddling him and kissed him full on the lips.

To say Charlie was shocked at this turn of events was probably a vast understatement but he took it in stride. Enjoying the soft feel of her lips against his. They had been snogging for very near ten minutes when Hermione had the sudden sense to look at the clock and jumped up out of his lap.

"I told everyone I'd be back at Grimmauld Place for dinner. I really should go."

"Alright. I guess I will see you at the meeting tonight then?"

"Unless you'd like to come have dinner." Hermione offered, shrugging timidly.

Charlie considered for a moment and then shrugged also, "sure let's go."

Dinner at Grimmauld Place was a fairly sober affair. No one wanted to overstep the seriousness of the occasion when Hermione's husband would be announced that very same night. Everyone at dinner pretty much assumed Charlie was to be her choice when they arrived but no one commented figuring it was best to leave such talk for later in the night.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked out of the blue, after a long twenty minute silence from the rest of the table.

"Yeah Gin?"

"What does that band do?" Ginny hoped it wasn't too insensitive a question. Almost everyone at the table stiffened when she asked but no one reprimanded her and she figured everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"It has bound my magic. I can't perform any magic outside of life saving measures until I am bound to my husband," Hermione felt it best to just tell everyone now, Charlie would need to know at some point anyway,

"After I am bound to him, he controls me and the band is deemed no longer necessary."

Charlie put a comforting hand on top of hers, and aside from a sharp intake of breath no one would know she had had an adverse reaction to all males for the past few months. Ginny smiled at her encouragingly when she noticed this but no one commented.

"I would never abuse that," Charlie reassured her, patting her hand before returning to his meal.

"I know." Hermione said this softly and offered him a weak smile. Pushing her plate away – she didn't have much of an appetite right now.

"Mum, can we pop by the burrow before the meeting; I just need to grab something." Charlie knew that his siblings would find this an odd request. He hadn't lived there for years but no one objected and his mother nodded acceptingly.

"Sure dear, Ginny and the twins can handle to clean-up; we can pop over as soon as you're ready." Molly thought his behaviour a little strange but figured he simply wanted a moment alone or needed to speak to her. Either way she was willing to oblige.

Charlie was not sure his mother would approve of his request. He wanted his grandmother's old wedding ring that she had been saving for the right daughter-in-law. She had not offered the ring to Bill for Fleur when they got engaged a few months ago, Charlie knew that much. He also knew that this wedding was a sham, and she would likely not find it a suitable occasion for giving away such a priceless heirloom. What he hoped however, was that her love for Hermione would allow her to overlook this fact. Charlie had always wanted to give his future bride the ring of his favourite grandmother and even though there was no love between him and Hermione right now, he knew it would grow.

"Alright Charlie, why are we here?" Molly fixed her son with a questioning look, very unsure about why they had returned to the burrow.

"I want to give Hermione a ring...even though this marriage is forced, she deserves something special." Charlie began to explain.

"That's very sweet of you dear, but why are we HERE?"

"I want to give her Grandmother Prewett's ring."

"Ahhh," Molly seemed perturbed by this request, "I'm not sure this is the right occasion for that dear."

"Mum, I think she deserves it. This is a terrible situation and I know you think we aren't in love and that ring was meant for someone special but she is special. And we may not be in love now but there is something there. I know there is. I want her to have it. And I think you do too." Charlie did not often stand up so resolutely to his mother, none of the Weasley children did, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I did always hope Hermione would wear that ring someday but not by you, and not like this." Molly shook her head. That ring meant an awful lot to her, and she was not going to give it away easily.

"Mum please. It's important to me that she has this ring. I've wanted it for my future wife since I was a boy. You know that." Charlie saw that his mother was not any closer to changing her mind and he knew he had to act fast,

"I know you don't want Percy to have that ring for whomever he should choose. The twins and Ron are agreeing to petition for other muggle-borns to save them from death eaters. Would you like them to give the ring to a perfect stranger?" And with that, Charlie knew he had won.

"Fine. You can have the ring; I just hope you aren't wrong about the two of you falling in love. She's in a dreadful state right now...I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Even if we don't...we are kind of stuck together for the rest of our lives. But we will, I know we will." Charlie seemed very convinced of their pending relationship and that comforted Molly some.

"Alright son, alright." Molly went up to her room to retrieve the ring, hoping this was the right decision.

The Order meeting had began half an hour ago. Dumbledore had began with new information on the whereabouts of certain death eaters, Snape had done a report on the goings on in the Inner Circle, Harry had done his report on the horcrux search – they were still missing one. Everyone in the room knew it was time for the announcement and they were all fairly antsy with anticipation.

"Miss Granger, I do believe it is your turn to have the floor." Dumbledore sat down and waited patiently for Hermione to tell them all of her choice.

"Charlie and I have decided to be wed. We have agreed the date should be sooner rather than later, to avoid interference. Plus I could do with having this godforsaken thing removed." Hermione tugged once on the band, expecting the shock when it came and suffering through with only a small flinch.

"An excellent choice." Dumbledore nodded gleefully, as if this wasn't an awful consequence of an ill-fated Ministry plan but that they had actually chosen by will to be wed.

"We will live in Romania at 'The Hovel' and Charlie will continue working at the reserve. I am looking for employment, but will spend most of my time continuing to help the Order. I hope we can be married within the week." Hermione glanced at Charlie as she said this last bit, and he nodded agreeably,

"I don't want a huge farce of a wedding when we all know the truth. But a nice, small ceremony would be appreciated. I'd rather not just elope at the Ministry."

"Of course you won't dear," Molly jumped in at once, "we can have a lovely little wedding, with just the Order. Perhaps at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded absently to this, growing sadder by the minute. A wedding meant she needed someone to walk her down the aisle...and given that her father didn't currently know she existed, that would be next to impossible to have. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath, not wanting to fall apart at this Order meeting too.

"Maybe you could officiate, Professor?" Charlie looked to Dumbledore, and Hermione agreed that would be a wonderful idea.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing random Order business and then most everyone left Grimmauld Place. Charlie had remained, sitting next to Hermione at the kitchen table even as everyone else departed.

"I have something for you." He spoke once everyone had cleared out, reaching into his pocket and placing it on the table in front of her.

Hermione looked up from her lap and was shocked to see what looked like a ring box. She glanced furtively at him, before picking it up and slowly opening it. It was empty. Hermione was puzzled and she gave Charlie a look that clearly indicated that.

"I need to know that we can work at this being more than just a 'farce'." He said calmly, "if this is forever I need to know you can open up to me. I promise to be patient and help you heal but I can only do that if you agree to trust me. Let me help you...let me be with you. The real you."

"Charlie I didn't mean...of course this will be more than a farce...I just..." Hermione wasn't sure what he needed her to say, wasn't sure what she felt,

"I can't promise you much of anything right now Charlie. I'm just barely holding it together as it is. But having someone help me...hold me together...it doesn't sound so bad."

Charlie realized it was all the concession she could likely give in one night and nodded feeling weary. The ring would be hers one day, and he didn't feel right not giving it to her after he had so blatantly shown her the box. But maybe they could talk a bit more first, he could see if she would open up.

"I think you're holding it together better than you realize. No one knew for three months Hermione, certainly people have been touching you since then."

"Not really," She seemed tired, as if the mere thought of this subject wore her out, "only Harry and Ron, and I'm so used to them at this point it didn't bother me coming from them."

"I guess that makes sense. If we have to...consummate...this marriage, you're going to need to be able to stand my touch."

"I know."

"We can work on it together, build up to it slowly?"

"What other choice do we have?" Hermione shrugged.

"You can choose Ron. Whose touch you don't seem to mind." Charlie realized as he said this that he would be much more upset by this rejection than he was letting on.

"I don't want Ron; not like that. Please Charlie, I don't want to pick anyone else...haven't our kisses been enough as they are?" She was pleading now.

"They've been lovely. But what if I accidently touch you somewhere you don't like one day? I don't want to live in fear of making you break down."

"And I don't want you to. We can work on it – we will work on it. It's just going to take me some time."

"I know. I'm okay with that." Charlie grabbed her left hand in his, and pulled the ring out of his pocket – slipping it gently onto her finger.

"Oh Charlie...it's beautiful." Hermione looked down at the ring in awe. It was a simple ring; a small princess cut peridot in between two diamonds. The band looked to be white gold or maybe platinum – she couldn't tell.

"It was my grandmum's. I thought you might like it." Charlie rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand absentmindedly, hoping she wouldn't recoil from his touch.

"I love it."

They walked together to the fireplace so Charlie could floo home and for the first time, Hermione didn't hold his hands steady as they kissed. Mind you, it was a much shorter kiss than any they had experienced so far. But it was a start.

A/N

Next Thursday: The One Where They Tie the Knot

Chapter Five: The One Where They Build Trust

A/N


	4. The One Where They Tie the Knot

**Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, or some of the plot; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. What would we have done without her?**

_The One Where They Tie the Knot_

_Four_

Hermione was in her room packing her things to move them into 'The Hovel' after the wedding. They had four more days before the ceremony, but Hermione was always one to plan ahead. There was a knock at her door and Harry and Ron made their way into the room. Hermione smiled at them and continued packing, knowing they would start the conversation when they got the courage to ask whatever they came to see her for.

"Hermione we wanted to ask you why you never told us." Harry had apparently decided that asking her straightforwardly was better than beating around the bush.

"It's just, we thought we were closer than that..." Ron went on.

"Boys...it's not that I don't trust you. I've told you everything else that happened that night but I didn't know how to talk about _that._" Hermione shrugged wearily.

"So the first person you told is a complete stranger?" Ron burst out. Harry quickly put a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him down as he said this.

"I didn't want to tell him. It was never supposed to come out like it did...at the meeting. No one told me about the marriage law; I had no time to prepare what to say. I'm sorry." Hermione was tearing up now, sitting down on the edge of her bed across from the boys.

"We aren't angry with you 'Mione. We just want to understand." Harry moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto him and sighed.

"I don't really know what to say. I had never really planned on telling anyone. I hoped I could heal on my own, move forward and it would be fine."

"But you shouldn't have to handle it on your own." Ron came to sit on her other side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'd rather that then see everyone pitying me," Hermione explained, "but I appreciate you boys are trying to help. If I ever want to talk about it, I will let you know."

"Alright 'Mione. That's all we want." The trio lay back on the bed, cuddling together and talking. After talking for almost an hour, Hermione had a thought about her wedding.

"Hey boys?"

"Yeah?" They replied together.

"Will it offend you if I ask Sirius to walk me down the aisle?"

"I think he would love that. 'Uncle' Sirius seems to be enjoying his new title." Harry smiled happily, squeezing her hand.

"You should have heard him telling my dad when you called him that, it was hilarious." Ron laughed.

"I was just telling him the truth. I would ask one of you but I could never choose...so I hope Sirius agrees." Hermione shrugged, grabbing both the boys in a big hug.

"Coming in!" Tonks announced as she opened the door to Hermione's room. Tonks took in the scene in front of her and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh hush Nymphadora. We are merely talking." Though Hermione imagined they did look quite a sight. Hermione was lying with her head on Harry's chest, his hand playing with her hair and her legs were intertwined with Ron's, their hands clasped tightly between them. If one didn't know the trio, it would probably look like a very intimate scene.

"Oh really Hermy?" Tonks pursed her lips, frustrated with Hermione's annoying tendency to call her by her first name.

"Hey, how come she's allowed to call you Hermy?" Ron asked indignantly, glaring playfully at Hermione.

"She's not." Hermione corrected, throwing a glare to Tonks in turn. Harry laughed at their antics, continuing to run his fingers mindlessly through Hermione's hair.

"It's nearly time for dinner. Molly wanted me to let you know." Tonks explained why she was there. The boys both jumped up at this, rushing from the room, hungry as always. Tonks took a seat next to Hermione on the bed; she hadn't bothered to rush out like the boys.

"We're trying to make this wedding as...normal as possible. For Charlie and my sake, even though it's kind of a sham, it's the only wedding we will ever have. Anyway...I was hoping you'd stand up with me." Hermione crinkled her nose, as if expecting a no.

"Do I have to wear a stupid frilly dress?" Tonks asked, making a face.

"I haven't picked the dresses yet. I was hoping you and Gin would go shopping with me tomorrow."

"Alright. Nothing too frilly, or sequined, or poufy!" Tonks declared, standing and making her way to the door, "and I would be honoured to stand with you Hermy." Tonks shot her a cheeky grin before making her away down to dinner as well.

_Three_

Madame Malkin's was truly the best place to go for wedding attire in the Wizarding world. Hermione hoped they would be able to find nice bridesmaids dresses, or else they would have to venture into muggle London and shopping there could take hours. The plan was to get green bridesmaids dresses, a colour that would go nicely with Ginny's hair.

"Any idea what kind of dress you'd like 'Mione?" Ginny asked as they were flipping through catalogues, looking at all the different styles.

"Well I always imagined a big, fancy dress at my wedding but this might not be the occasion for it." Hermione shrugged half heartedly.

"Nonsense!" Ginny exclaimed, "Get whatever kind of dress you want."

"Maybe." Hermione replied absentmindedly, before closing the catalogue in frustration.

"What about this one?" Ginny asked, showing Hermione a picture of a bridesmaid dress. It was rather plain, which Tonks liked, but gorgeous in its own way. They asked Madame Malkin if Tonks and Ginny could each try the dress on and Madame Malkin retreated to the store room. Minutes later she had reappeared with two white dresses in the style they had requested (they were later charmed to whatever colour you chose for your wedding) and both girls hurried into dressing rooms to put them on.

"They're perfect!" Hermione exclaimed when they re-emerged minutes later. It had a sweetheart neckline, showing the perfect amount of cleavage on both of them; it had a wide empire waist, made of the same chiffon as the rest of the dress; it was tea length, landing just below the girls' knees and there were light pleats down the middle of the skirt.

"It is so comfortable too!" Ginny twirled around in front of the mirror, loving the soft lines of the dress.

"Let's pick a colour." Tonks changed her hair from her usual bubblegum pink to a deep auburn, the colour she would wear at the wedding.

"We would like green." Hermione told Madame Malkin, and she was handed a booklet of colour swatches, all made of the same chiffon as the dress. Flipping through to the different greens she choose an emerald green and with a swoosh of the dress maker's wand both dresses were the colour Hermione had chosen. Hermione made a face...that wasn't the right colour. Judging by the looks on the girls' faces they agreed and Hermione flipped through the swatches again coming across a lovely pale green, the colour of a green apple.

"Let's try this one." Hermione decided and another swoosh of the wand and the dresses were perfect. Hermione loved the colour.

"Much better." Ginny ran her hands down the sides of the dress, smoothing it out and smiling appreciatively.

"Not too girly. I like it." Tonks agreed, tugging slightly on the top to make it stay up.

Madame Malkin saw this and moved quickly over to the girls. She made sure the dresses fit properly around the waist and bust, made sure the hemlines fell perfectly on both and then handed them a receipt that appeared when she was done.

"Your turn." Ginny declared, smiling at Hermione.

"No time," Hermione shook her head, "I'm supposed to be meeting Charlie this afternoon and I'm going to be late. I can come back for mine tomorrow."

"You only have two days left before the wedding!" Tonks rolled her eyes at the younger witch.

"I'm well aware, thank you. Tomorrow will be fine." Hermione picked up her purse and cloak,

"Thank you both for agreeing to be my bridesmaids. I really do appreciate it." Hermione smiled at them once more and exited the shop.

Charlie was sitting on his couch reading, glancing up at the clock quite frequently to check the time. Hermione was supposed to be here at 2 o'clock so they could get to know each other some more. He was hoping to gain her trust in less than 10 days so that they could comply with the stupid Ministry's law. Really the Ministry was full of interfering bastards...what did they care if we had sex within a week of being married? Most idiotic thing the Ministry has done yet – aside from the Marriage law itself.

Suddenly, the flames in his fireplace went green, and though he logically knew it would be Hermione, his hand rested on his wand regardless. Constant vigilance, eh Moody?

"Wotcher Charlie." Hermione greeted, stepping out of the fireplace.

"You have been spending way too much time with a certain metamorphmagus." Charlie laughed, noticing Hermione had taken something out of her pocket and was holding it flat on her palm, she placed it carefully on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?" Charlie stood and moved towards her.

"I brought a few of my things. Figured it would be easier than moving at all in at once. Tonks shrunk it for me earlier...could you fix it?" Hermione explained the object, looking timidly at him.

"Sounds like a good plan. What kind of stuff is it? Clothes? Books?" Charlie inquired so he would know what room to direct her towards. He cast the charm to enlarge the trunk.

"Clothes mostly."

"Come on then, I can set you up in the spare room."

"Spare room?" Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable with that." Charlie explained. If she could barely stand to be touched, she probably wouldn't be able to handle sleeping in the same bed with him.

"Actually...this is so embarrassing. I haven't slept alone in a room since it happened. If you don't mind terribly..." Hermione trailed off biting her bottom lip worriedly and trying to look anywhere but at Charlie.

Charlie crossed the room to her, and brought his thumb up to her mouth slowly releasing her bottom lip from her teeth and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be married. I don't mind sharing a bed with you 'Mione. In fact, I'd quite prefer it."

Hermione blushed and nodded. Charlie levitated her trunk down the hall and into his room, turning around to make sure Hermione was following him.

They spent the next hour moving things around in Charlie's room and getting to know each other better. They'd had to expand his wardrobe to make room for all their clothes but they had managed to make it work. While they worked, they spoke more of their years at Hogwarts and their childhoods. Hermione was quite embarrassed to tell him that she had very few friends as a child, being more into reading then playing with kids her own age. This honestly hadn't surprised Charlie, but he was glad she told him because he got to see more of that enticing blush.

"I guess that's it for now. I have a little more stuff but not much, mainly books and a few pictures." Hermione told him.

"That's not very much stuff." Charlie frowned, clothes, books and a couple pictures were all the material goods she owned?

"A lot of stuff from my childhood was at my parent's house. The past year, I've learned to travel light, haven't accumulated much." There was a time when Hermione hadn't been able to speak altering her parent's memories without bursting into tears. Now that seemed so far away, even though it had been less than a year – new tragedy replacing the old already.

Charlie didn't quite know what to say to this. He couldn't imagine having lost his parents the way she did – and with everything else she had been through too, it was amazing she was still standing.

"Come here; let's see what this is like." Charlie said, not knowing where his idea came from but figuring it would be a good place to start helping her trust him.

"What what's like?" Hermione asked, watching as he climbed into bed, and then laughing as he invitingly rubbed the spot next to him.

"You know you want to." Charlie raised his eyebrows goofily. Hermione realized that the twins may be known as the jokesters of the family but each of the Weasleys had a sense of humour that was very alike. She kicked off her shoes and lay down as far away from him on the bed as possible.

Charlie reached out and pulled her closer to him, all trace of humour gone from his eyes. When she was right next to him, and clearly very uncomfortable with the sudden proximity he leaned down and kissed her, one hand propping him up and the other resting lightly on her shoulder.

Hermione leaned into the kiss briefly but pulled away needing either a bit more personal space or a bit more control. She tried to move away but he held firm to her shoulder and spoke softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you 'Mione." He let go of her shoulder, relieved when she moved only an inch or two away. He lifted her left hand, and slowly slid the ring of her finger,

"Did you see the engraving on this?"

"I hadn't actually taken it off since you put it on my finger. I quite like it." Hermione said.

"Read it." He pressed it into her hand.

_Per Omne Tempus_

"Through all time..." She whispered as she read. Charlie was not at all surprised about her knowledge of Latin, most people in the Wizarding world had at least a basic knowledge and she was far more intelligent than most people.

"I know that engraving is supposed to be about love, and maybe someday it will mean that for us. But I want you to know, I will protect you through all time Hermione Granger. I will be here for you, healing you, helping you. In whatever you need. Through all time." Charlie said this in a proud voice.

Hermione started crying then, pressing her face into a pillow. Charlie rubbed his hand up and down her arm, watching as she cried herself to sleep. Hoping that at least some of them were happy tears.

_Two_

Hermione slowly starting to come out of a deep sleep, trying to roll over and stretch when she realized she couldn't move. Eyes wide in terror, Hermione took a deep breath and tried to figure out what was holding her in place – a man's arm. Giving a small squeak of fright, she threw his arm off, hopped out of the bed and backed slowly to the nearest wall. She was shaking, her wand wasn't in her pocket – she had no idea where her wand was. Nearly in a full out panic at this point she was hyperventilating and shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"Hermione. Hermione. It's me, Charlie." Charlie made his way carefully across the room. He had been woken when Hermione jumped suddenly out of the bed and saw her now hunched against a wall.

Hermione couldn't hear anything. Her ears were ringing, her vision was swimming and she hated not having her wand. Her wand would help her.

"Hermione please. It's just me." Charlie wasn't getting through to her, and he was extremely worried at this point. He grabbed his wand of the night table and fired his patronus off with a message to Ginny.

Charlie was quite sure Hermione would pass out at any minute. She wasn't breathing at all and seemed to be having a hard time staying on her feet. Moments later he heard the fireplace roar and heard his sister calling out their names.

"In the bedroom!" Charlie replied, and he heard Ginny running in the direction of his voice.

She came into the room, saw the state Hermione was in and ordered Charlie to floo headquarters and get Tonks. Ginny asked him to please not come back into the room until she had calmed Hermione down.

Ginny looked Hermione right in the eyes, holding her gaze and slapped her across the face. Hermione took in a sudden deep breath and sat down heavily.

"Breathe slowly. It's just me Ginny. You're perfectly safe. You're at the Hovel with Charlie. You're safe. No one here wants to hurt you. Keep breathing." Ginny continued murmuring to Hermione wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. At that moment Tonks came running into the room and sighed in relief when she saw the other two girls. She sat on Hermione's other side and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Hermione admitted, shaking her head. She was still deathly pale, and didn't think she could get up anytime soon.

"What happened?" Tonks asked slowly.

"I don't know. I cried myself to sleep here yesterday afternoon and I guess I slept through the night. I woke up this morning...and I...just panicked. There was a guy's arm around me...I lost it." Hermione started to cry burying her head in her hands,

"This is so stupid...how on earth am I going to have sex with the man if he can't even sleep next to me without me throwing a fit?" Hermione spoke loudly, frustrated with herself. The girls just sat with her as she cried and ranted. Letting her get it all out.

It was almost an hour later before Hermione felt ready to do anything. She still needed to get a wedding dress. She had to finish packing her stuff at Grimmauld Place. She obviously needed to spend more time with Charlie – and hope they fix her. She needed to heal...and she didn't have much time to do it in. It was ridiculous.

Charlie needed a plan. Something to help Hermione know she was safe here so that next time she woke up in his room, she wouldn't panic. An idea formed slowly in his mind and he knew he would need help to get it done before she came back from wedding dress shopping. His mind made up, he flooed to Grimmauld Place to find Harry and Ron and enlist their help in his little project.

"Harry? Ron?" Charlie called when he stepped out of the fireplace at Number 12.

"Charlie! Oh it's so good to see you!" His mother came into the room and wrapped him up in one of her suffocating but much appreciated hugs.

"Hello mum. Do you know the charms to paint a room?" Charlie asked, he didn't know what colour he was painting it yet but the charm would be a start.

"What room are you painting? And how's Hermione? Ginny got your patronus and left so quickly we never found out what happened." Molly fretted concernedly over the young women she had come to love as a daughter.

"She had a sort of...panic attack this morning. She's doing better, went out with the girls to get a wedding dress." Charlie explained, "And I want to paint the bedroom at the Hovel the colour of her room at her parent's house. I need to ask Harry and Ron if they know what it is."

"Oh isn't that sweet. Make her feel more at ease. Very kind dear." Molly patted her son on the arm gently, "And her room was red. Said so when she saw Ginny's – it reminded her of home."

"Thanks mum! How about that charm?"

"Oh yes of course. It's _pingere colorum rubrum_ to paint a room red dearest."

"Fantastic." Kissing his mom on the cheek, he flooed from Grimmauld Place to Diagon Alley to finish his plan.

Hermione arrived home after hours of shopping to find the living room empty. Wondering if Charlie had done out somewhere, Hermione sighed. She had been hoping to speak to him, and reassure him that what happened this morning wasn't his fault but apparently that would have to wait. Making her way to the bedroom to drop off her things, Hermione stopped abruptly in the doorway. It was beautiful.

Charlie had repainted the room a deep, gorgeous red – it reminded her so much of her room at home. Written sporadically on the walls around the room in beautiful cursive were the words: _safe, home, Charlie. _Hermione had soft, silent tears running down her face as she walked into the center of the room to look around. He had bought a new duvet set; it was the colour of cream and looked deliciously soft. The night table that used to sit on her side of the bed was replaced with the one from Ginny's room at the Burrow.

Hermione lay down on the bed, and saw the words were written on the ceiling right above where she slept. She rolled onto her side and they were also written on the side of her night table so she could see them if she awoke on her side.

He was amazing.

He must have worked on this all day...just for her. To make her feel more at home.

"Do you like it?" A sudden voice came from the door to the bedroom.

"Oh Charlie!" Hermione sprang up from the bed and wrapped him in a hug, crying once more.

"I'll just take that as a yes then?" Charlie chuckled hesitantly putting his arms around her shoulders and squeezing tight.

Hermione nodded into his chest, not yet wanting to let go of the amazing man who had done all of this for _her._

_One_

Hermione fell back onto the bed she used to occupy at Number 12 and looked around her room. It hadn't been her and Ginny's room for too long – but it was still weird to think that it wouldn't be her room anymore the next day. For tonight she would stay here, with both Ginny and Tonks because they refused to allow her and Charlie to break tradition.

Without speaking both Harry and Ron had come into the room and joined her on the bed.

"Hi." Hermione greeted. She wasn't sure why she was so apprehensive about tomorrow – Charlie had been nothing but amazing to her and yet she couldn't help but be scared.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked, sliding his hand into hers and squeezing tightly.

Hermione shook her head.

"We heard what Charlie did at the Hovel." Ron added. He lay back with his head resting on Hermione's stomach and she thread her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"It's marvellous." Hermione admitted smiling, "I'll never be able to forget where I am when I wake now. I hope to paint over it soon...but right now, I appreciate it."

"You don't need to paint until you're ready." Harry said, planting a kiss on her temple.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure how the boys would react to hearing the story of what happened to her in full. Perhaps she shouldn't tell them but she wanted to talk about – she needed to talk about it. But where to start?

"When Bellatrix finally left me alone I felt safe for a moment. I was able to stand up, and look at my surroundings...things didn't seem quite as hopeless for a moment."

The boys were both shocked she was telling them this, and sat silently waiting for her to tell her story. Interrupting with questions would only make her nervous.

"Then he came in. He looked...so much like Neville I thought it was him for a moment. He had the same eyes..." Hermione broke off, hiccupping. The boys moved from their positions and curled into her from either side, both holding her hands – trying to offer as much reassurance as they could.

"I didn't know why he was there...thought maybe he would bring me to the dungeons...to where you were. I wanted to see you so bad, to know you were alright. Then he came over towards me and..." Hermione sighed; she leapt from the bed suddenly, pacing around the room,

"I did everything I could. I bit and scratched and kicked. By the time he had gotten my shirt off his cheek was bleeding pretty badly. I almost wished I hadn't made him bleed...it just made him look so much more...vicious." Hermione was crying quite heavily at this.

The boys stood up off the bed but she held out her hands to stop them from approaching her, "I didn't stop fighting the whole time but it didn't matter...it hurt so much and I just...felt empty. I heard someone else coming into the room...and I huddled into a corner waiting for whatever was coming next...my clothes were torn, I had nothing to wear."

The boys were confused at this statement...she had been fully clothed when they had finally rescued her from the death eater's clutches.

"Then He came in. He yelled at the man and told him that Voldemort had wanted me p-p-pure. That he would surely pay for what he'd done. He crucio'd him and then threw him from the room. He walked towards me but didn't come too close, then He repaired my clothes, tossed them towards me and told me to get dressed." Hermione was shuddering, tears still pouring down her face.

"Who?" One of the boys whispered...she couldn't tell which.

"Draco." Hermione began to sob, frighteningly loud sobs that sounded painful. The boys went to her and wrapped her carefully in their arms. The three friends sat on the ground in the middle of the room, supporting each other. None of them had dry eyes.

When they had all recovered slightly from the story-telling, the boys had attempted to apologize for not being fast enough to save her from that. She shook it off, telling them they were being ridiculous and they couldn't have known. Hermione would have loved to have been saved from experiencing that but she would not have wanted the boys to see it happening. That would have been too much. It had been hours since she told them, and she shockingly felt a bit better now. She hadn't told them everything...she'd left out a lot of what she'd felt...and everything he'd said – but it had been enough. She didn't feel like she was walking around with this huge secret anymore.

Ginny and Tonks showed up for dinner and then whisked Hermione away to do girly things until all hours of the night. They did facials, manicures and pedicures – primping for the big day tomorrow. Charlie was spending the evening with all of his brothers and Hermione could only imagine what they would talk about all night.

Upon getting ready for bed and climbing under the covers Hermione felt decidedly less nervous than she had earlier that day. Ginny had assured her that Charlie was not suffering over having to do this for her and both Ginny and Tonks had swooned when Hermione gave them the details of Charlie's redecoration. They had even spoken about Hermione's nervousness to consummate and Tonks had given her an idea for how to break the tension and hopefully get things moving.

_The Big Day_

Charlie stood nervously on the lawn in the backyard of the Burrow. Both he and Hermione had agreed it was the best place to hold the ceremony, because it had heavy Order wards and lots of space. The guests had been kept to family, and Order members. Molly had cooked up a feast.

Out of nowhere music began to play and Bill whispered in his ear from where he stood as best man, "You ready little brother?"

Charlie nodded. Ginny made her way up the aisle first, looking very pretty in her green dress – but showing a bit too much skin in Charlie's opinion. Tonks was next and she looked beautiful in the dress also, her hair tamed down to a deep auburn for the occasion. Suddenly, Charlie felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Hermione was gorgeous. Her dress fit her wonderfully, showing off her beautiful curves and opening into a flowing white gown with quite a long train. She took his breath away. Charlie remembered very little of the ceremony, he was lost in thoughts about what it was going to be like to be married to Hermione. They had stuck to traditional vows, neither knowing what to say if they would have written their own. Charlie was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed his cue to say "I do". Hermione giggled at him, taking his hand and sliding a very lovely wedding ring on to his finger. It was silver, and looked like rope winding its way around his finger. Hers was similar, but thinner and more feminine.

"You may kiss the bride." Charlie certainly wasn't going to miss that. Hoping she would feel safe in front of all her friends and family, he took her into his arms, dipped her low and kissed her. When he pulled back, Hermione laughed loudly and pecked him on the cheek. They made their way back down the aisle and away from the crowd.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Weasley?"

"Pretty damn good actually." Hermione laughed at the look on his face, and held up her wrist.

"It came off!" Charlie exclaimed, rubbing his thumb over the spot where the band used to lie.

"The moment you said I do." Hermione nodded, "it just disappeared."

"I'm glad you have your magic back." Charlie hugged her briefly, not wanting to take advantage of the fact she seemed okay with physical contact for the time being.

"Me too."

They made their way over to where everyone was standing and said their goodbyes. They had decided against a reception at the moment, deciding that when the war was over and people felt like partying, they would celebrate then. For now, a wedding was a bitter sweet celebration.

They had just emerged from the fireplace at the Hovel when Charlie heard Hermione say 'defigo' and point her wand at the doors and windows. Charlie was very confused until Hermione looked at him and said,

"Block the floo. We aren't leaving until we've had sex."

A/N

Well? A little blunt of Hermione there at the end but don't worry it will all make sense soon.

No – it will not happen within a day. Keep in mind they have a week.

Next Chapter: _The One Where They Build Trust_

Chapter Six: _The One on the Reserve_

Thanks for reading – please review!

A/N


End file.
